Salvarte
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Song-fic. UA] Precuela de "Libre". Porque hasta en una relación tan enferma como la suya… Siempre pudo haber amor. — ¡Déjame salvarte Sasuke! ¡Déjame salvarte! [EDITADO]


**Título:** Salvarte.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Drama, angst.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, muerte de personaje.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.  
**Extensión:** Song-fic (One-shot)/1060 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Porque hasta en una relación tan enferma como la suya… Siempre pudo haber amor. — ¡Déjame salvarte Sasuke! ¡Déjame salvarte!  
**Nota:** Precuela de "_Libre_".

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco es mía. Se llama "_Nuevo día_", y es de Diego Torres. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.  
**Salvarte**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.  
_En las buenas y en las malas__  
__En la salud y en la enfermedad_  
_Para bien o para mal_  
_Siempre juntos_  
_Hasta el final_

.

Mirabas sin mirar los numerosos gestos que te hacían aquellas personas uniformadas, que si bien _no_ conocías, les habías visto un par de veces. Luego de un par de segundos en los que tú seguías sin pronunciar palabra alguna, notaste cómo se dieron por vencidos, para finalmente colocar una manta sobre tus hombros.

No sentiste cuando los paramédicos comenzaron a atender superficialmente tus heridas. No sentiste cuando te colocaron un collarín y mucho menos sentiste cuando viste la aguja penetrar la blanda piel de tu brazo.

Y no sabías por qué, pero sí sentiste el líquido rojizo comenzar a descender entre tus piernas.

.

Te quejaste al sentirte impactar contra el piso, y un gemido salió de tus labios al momento que tu cabeza golpeó contra el linóleo. Escuchaste a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada, mas no pudiste levantarte para detenerle antes de que _él_ lo hiciera.

**_Vientos de temores_****_  
_****Lluvias de deseo**  
**Que se juegan**  
**Sobre mí**

Sin tratar de impedirlo, tu subconsciente te mostró ordenadamente el comienzo de todo. Tu relación con él, al principio, había sido un verdadero cuento de hadas. Sonreíste. _Eran tiempos mejores, los únicos tiempos_.

Jamás creíste que al dar el _"sí",_ firmarías también tu sentencia de muerte.

**_Mar del desconcierto_****_  
_****Llévame a algún puerto**  
**Donde pueda**  
**Ser feliz**

_¿Por qué no lo notaste en ese momento?_ Tú no eras una princesa, y él mucho menos un príncipe. _¿Es que no sabías el protocolo de los cuentos de hadas? _Sólo las princesas tienen finales felices.

Agradeces que tu hijo no te viera en esta humillante posición. Tus padres actualmente se llevaban a tu niño cada que podían por tu misma petición, para mantenerle a salvo. Con lentitud y algo de dolor, alzaste tu mano del suelo hasta tu rostro, donde con lentitud, posaste un dedo sobre tu ojo inflamado. Siseaste de dolor, más seguiste tu camino, recorriendo y examinando tus nuevas hematomas. No te sorprendió el notar la sangre manchar tus dedos. _Hoy fue peor que la última vez_.

El recorrido siguió de tus costillas a tu vientre. _Él no te golpeó allí_. ¿Sabría entonces que _estabas __en cinta__? _Un suspiro, más parecido a un gimoteo, salió de tus rotos labios. Debías ser fuerte. Sentías que estabas cerca de realizar tu cometido.

**_Quiero vivir_****_  
_****Por ti**  
**Y llegar a ver**  
**Que es posible**  
**Lo sé**

Una lágrima recorrió tu magullado rostro, recordando la primera vez que te golpeó. _¿De verdad estabas cerca? ¿O todo había empeorado? _No lo sabías.

_O tal vez, no querías saberlo_.

Recuerdas que ese día habías descubierto más del pasado que él mismo _no_ quería develarte. Se había puesto furioso, por eso fue su reacción tan fuera de sí. Descubriste lo desdichado que fue en su vida, con sus padres muertos y su único familiar desquiciado en el otro lado del mundo. _Estaba completamente solo_. Y se hallaba en vías de seguir el camino su hermano por aquella extraña enfermedad. _La locura, al igual que a Itachi, le iba a carcomer_.

Ese día había comenzado todo. Ese día habías optado por perder tu libertad. Querías ayudarle, y si necesitabas estar con él, olvidando a todos… _Lo harías_.

**_Dime si el amor es igual para los dos_****_  
_****Y dime si soñás con lo que creo yo**  
**Y dime si el dolor nos enseñó**  
**A ver lo peor**  
**Me sentiría mejor**  
**Me sentiría mejor**

El llanto de él, sus súplicas de perdón y las promesas de que mejorará endulzaron tus oídos desde ese día. Mantenías esa fe ciega en él, una fe que, sabías, podría ponerte en peligro más de una vez. Pero él lo había prometido, y él nunca rompía sus promesas.

**_Nubes de mentiras_****_  
_****Sol de un nuevo día**  
**Cuando yo te veo venir**  
**Y cuando me abrazas**  
**Vuelve la esperanza y mi corazón a latir**

Eso era exactamente lo que te preocupaba. _Moriré_, esas fueron sus exactas palabras antes de marcharse y dejarte encerrada en el baño de la casa. Miraste el delicado anillo en tu dedo anular izquierdo... Y comenzando a erguirte lentamente, tomando el borde del lavabo para más soporte.

**_Quiero vivir_****_  
_****Por ti**  
**Y llegar a ver**  
**Que es posible**  
**Lo sé**

Las gotas salinas comenzaron a inundar tu rostro a la par que tu corazón se encogía. Lograste incorporarte, y con una lentitud que te desesperaba, caminaste hacia la puerta. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes a la par que avanzabas en los pasillos de la silenciosa casa. _Había demasiado silencio, y eso te desesperaba_.

El ático. _Sabías que se había dirigido al ático_. Allí estaban guardadas sus cajas con las fotos y recuerdos de su familia. Tomaste el atizador cuando pasaste cerca de la chimenea. _Él se encerró allí, estabas segura_.

**_Dime si el amor es igual para los dos_****_  
_****Y dime si soñas con lo que creo yo**  
**Y dime si el dolor nos enseñó**  
**A ver lo peor**

Finalmente llegaste a las escaleras. Sólo unos pasos más. Entre quejidos, las maderas crujieron a la par que subías. Tu corazón hacía eco en cada paso, y una amarga sensación inundó tu pecho. _No, no, no, él está bien_.

**_Dime si el amor es igual para los dos_****_  
_****Y dime si soñas con lo que creo yo**  
**Y dime si el dolor nos enseñó**  
**A ver lo peor**

Tu mano tocó el pomo, y con desespero lo sacudiste violentamente. El llanto se instaló en tu garganta, mientras golpeabas la puerta frenéticamente.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Abre por favor! —Rogaste entre sollozos.

Tu desesperación se hizo palpable, comenzando a aporrear la puerta con tus puños.

—¡Déjame salvarte Sasuke! ¡Déjame salvarte!

**_Me sentiría mejor_**

Tomaste el hierro, y este tembló entre tus convulsionadas manos. Con fuerza, y reprimiendo el dolor que sentiste en tus hematomas, golpeaste con toda tu fuerza la cerradura en un estéril intento de que ésta cediera.

_Uno, dos, tres golpes_. La desesperación a duras penas te dejaba pensar. Luego de múltiples intentos, la perilla cedió, permitiéndote entrar a trompicones al olvidado lugar.

Y un grito fue ahogado por tus manos. Tus orbes se abrieron en demasía y sentiste las lágrimas fluir por tus mejillas.

—¡SASUKE!

**_Me sentiría mejor_**

_«No quiero lastimarte más»_

.  
**FIN**

.  
.

**Notas de la autora: **Chanchán ~

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Estuve pensando esto como una precuela de mi otro one, Libre. Espero que les haya agradado (aunque, debo admitir, a mí no me conformó mucho). En fin, nos leeremos más tarde~

.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

04 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesón/coherencia.


End file.
